Alone
by TsuirakuMitsukai
Summary: (Work in Progress) Hermione Granger has the perfect life. When things begin to unravel, she realizes nothing is as it seems. An unexpected friend helps her unlock long-forgotten horrifying secrets from her past... Chapter 5 up!
1. Bliss

**AN**- This was inspired by the book 'The Night I Disappeared' by Julie Reece Deaver. It is really a great book, and if you ever have the chance to read it, do. This is the kind of like a prologue, and it is very, very short, but I will try to make the other chapters longer. Also, this _is _a Draco/Hermione fic, but I'm afraid Draco won't appear for a couple more chapters. Owtf!!!

Chapter One- Bliss

Hermione Granger woke with a smile on her face. She walked into the bathroom and took a long, hot shower. After fixing her hair, as much as was possible, she walked out to breakfast. After eating a few things, she left the room. Harry and Ron stopped her in the hallway outside the Great Hall and attempted conversation. She really wasn't in the mood.

"Uh huh," she said noncommittally. "Look I have to go. I'll see you later!"

After giving yet another lie to her friends, she walked outside. As she closed her eyes, she could smell the grass, the trees, the air, and _Joey_. Smiling, Hermione opened her eyes to see her friend, her lover, her soulmate.

Joey was tall, with naturally black hair and crystal blue eyes. He was graceful, damn hot, very intelligent, pretty funny, and everything Hermione wanted.

He grinned and greeted her with a simple 'hey'. Who know that a single word could make her heart pound madly? She flung her arms around him and squeezed. As he began to suffocate, she finally let go.

"Where in the world have you been? I was waiting to hear from you all weekend!" she said angrily. With a pout she added, "What could be more important than me?" Joey laughed and answered.

"Hmmm… Schoolwork, Quidditch-" Before he could continue Hermione slapped him playfully on the arm. He smiled at her and said, "I'm kidding Mya. There is nothing in this world more important than you." Joey kissed her softly on the lips. "Except Quidditch."

"Why, you!" Hermione began to chase after him across the grounds. After a few minutes of hard running, she finally tackled him to the ground. She sat atop his chest and smirked. He looked up at her in a way that made it obvious he liked this position very much. After kissing her breathless, he rolled over so that she was under him. Hermione squirmed teasingly trying to get away. His lips on her neck stilled all motion.

With much difficulty, Hermione managed to get out, "In front of everyone?" Joey paused for only a second, then answered, "There's no one here." He continued in his previous activities with vigor.

"They… could come," she gasped. Her breathing was ragged. Joey groaned and rolled off of her. After recovering from his attack, Hermione sat up and admired the day. When she looked next to her Joey was sitting with his eyes closed. She prodded him until he opened his eyes in annoyance. At her puppy dog eyes, he smiled. There was no way in the universe he could stay mad at her.

"It is beautiful out," he said. "Let's just enjoy it." Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she was alone.

------------------------------------------

**AN**- 462 words. Sounds like a lot, huh? Maybe I counted wrong… Anyways, I'll be updating this story every Sunday. See you then! Also, to any of you who have read Change Isn't Impossible After All, I kind of accidentally deleted the next chapter so it will take a little longer to get out. However, it should be up within the week.


	2. Imaginary

**AN: **I am so sorry! My comp was being a complete ass and not letting me upload anything! This is like two weeks late. Well, at least it's here! Okay, Draco makes an appearance in this chapter. It's much sooner than I wanted it to be, but oh well! This chapter is very short. More is coming next week! I promise!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I would be buying expensive things with my large amounts of money!

**Chapter Two- Imaginary**

_Silver stars twinkled merrily in the velvet night sky. A gentle, caressing zephyr blew through from the West. Moonlight shone over the realm of darkness, offering guidance. Everything was peaceful; the world was contented, until a scream shattered the blissful silence._

_A little girl with brown curls cascading down her back screamed again. Fear froze her body; she couldn't even run. A shadow fell over her face and silver eyes glinted menacingly at her. Hermione opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out._

"_What's wrong, little girl?" said a smooth voice. "Are you afraid of little old me? Well, let me tell you something, you're right to be scared. Wanna know what I'm going to do to you? I'm gonna-"_

Hermione woke with a start. She was breathing heavily and shaking. Her mind strained to remember what had made her so scared, but came up blank. She should have known. She had been having these strange nightmares since she was seven years old, always waking with no memory of the dream. Hermione had long given up trying to figure out where they came from or what they were.

She suddenly felt an urge to talk to someone about this. Joey would understand. Joey would help her. Hermione hurriedly threw on her clothes and made her way outside without even thinking of breakfast.

The day was bright and sunny, about seventy degrees out. Hermione quickly took off her robe (she had other clothes on underneath, don't worry!) to enjoy the beautiful weather. Where was Joey? Looking around, Hermione didn't see him. Glancing around a second time, she noticed him lounging by a large willow tree. No, it wasn't the Womping Willow; this tree was perfectly normal.

"What's up, Mya?" asked Joey immediately. Hermione smiled despite the circumstances. Joey always knew when something was wrong. She proceeded to tell him all about her dreams, trying to ignore the worried look that grew on his face with every word she said. When she was done, he sat in silence, thinking for a moment.

"Mya?" he finally said. "I don't want you to ever think about those dreams again. They shouldn't bother you. I mean, they're just dreams, right?" A looked crossed Hermione's face.

"That's just it, Joey," she replied worriedly. "I think that they might not be _just_ dreams-" Joey interrupted her.

"I told you not to ever think about them again." His voice was firm. Hermione sighed in defeat, but was somehow relieved.

"Alright, Joey," she said. "I won't ever think about them again." They continued to talk for the rest of the day, laughing merrily as the subject of this morning was slowly forgotten.

---------------------

Draco Malfoy walked out onto the spacious grounds of Hogwarts. He swaggered towards an elegant willow tree, seeing someone there and hoping for another first year to traumatize. However, what he found shocked him.

Hermione Granger sat on the grass, talking. _To no one_. Draco could have said a million insulting things at that moment. 'Has all the schoolwork finally gotten to you, Mudblood?' 'Look at the little Mudblood talking to her dear imaginary friend!' 'I've heard that all that dust from the library has dangerous mental effects, but I've never seen them up close before, Mudblood!' But he didn't say a word. He stood there in silence, staring at one of his worst enemies talking to the air.

The silence was only broken by Hermione's sudden peals of laughter at random points. She never noticed him.


	3. Troubled

**AN-** To make up for the lateness of the last chapter, I uploaded this one this week instead of next week. The chapter is short, but it's very important. Not really. Semi important maybe. And in the last chapter, I know that it _is_ hard to not notice Draco due to his dead sexy appearance, but Hermione was kinda preoccupied with Joey. Er… well, she thought she was preoccupied, and it's the thought that counts! Okay, Joey is imaginary. Hermione has a reason for having an imaginary friend that she thinks is real. I'm just not going to tell you what that reason is just yet. Anyways, read and REVIEW!!! If I don't get ten more reviews for this chapter, I'm going to purposely make the next chapter late! Mwahahahaha! Um… that didn't really make any sense did it?

**Disclaimer: **If I owned HP, I would be the richest woman in England. So why exactly would I be wasting my time on _you_?But, since I don't own it, you are very special to me. If you review. Now I'm rambling again, aren't I? Just read it. AND REVIEW!!!

**Chapter Three- Troubled**

Hermione was jolted out her slumber yet again. She clutched the sheets tightly between her fists. She still couldn't remember anything about… Wait. For the first time in nine years of nightmares, something was coming back to her. One single thing from her nightmare flashed in her mind. A pair of eerie silver eyes.

She stood up shakily and walked into the bathroom. Hermione glanced at herself in the mirror, surprised to see a gaunt, pale face staring back at her. She touched her cheek in disbelief. What had happened? She looked seriously ill. Now that she thought about it… Hermione slumped to the floor in a dead faint.

---------------------

Hermione awoke a couple hours later in a bright white room. After blinking for a few seconds, she looked around and saw the Hospital Wing. What was she doing here? She tried to sit up, only to find that she couldn't. Her body ached with the effort.

Madame Pomfrey bustled into the room. She immediately began to tell Hermione what had happened. Apparently, she hadn't been eating enough. Come to think of it, Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. The elderly nurse handed her a small plate of breakfast. She warned her that she had to take it slowly and eat small things first to get used to eating again.

Hermione was once again left alone with her thoughts. Silence claimed the room. She felt herself slipping into the black oblivion, which had claimed her last night, but she fought it and struggled to keep herself conscious. Despite her efforts, she slowly felt her eyes slide shut as darkness claimed her.

---------------------

Draco Malfoy frowned at the news. Granger was in the Hospital Wing with an eating disorder? Now he knew something was definitely wrong. Imaginary friends and eating disorders; what was next? Suicide? Nah, she seemed pretty happy; just kinda mental. Why was he bothering himself with these thoughts anyway? Who cared about her? If she died, yay! One less Mudblood contaminating the world. But something deep inside of him was convincing him to just check this out, not necessarily do anything. Just check. At least, that's what he told himself.

Draco walked down the hallway towards the Hospital Wing. To check up on one of his worst enemies. The very thought almost made him laugh. Almost.


	4. REVIEW!

**Author's Note- **You know what I told you! I said that if I don't get ten reviews I'm going to make this chapter late. Guess what? I didn't get ten reviews. Now, ten reviews isn't a lot to ask. If I still don't get ten reviews telling me this story is worth continuing, I won't continue it. I am absolutely serious. I have absolutely no confidence in my own writing so I need people to tell me how good it is. I have nothing without reviews. So review! Otherwise this story is gone!

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**NOW!**_


	5. Scream

**AN- **SQUEEE! I GOT TEN REVIEWS! It took you guys a couple weeks, but I finally got 'em. So, here is the fourth chapter! REVIEW! Without reviews, I have no clue what you people think of my story. If I don't know what you think, I don't know what to write! Also, your suggestions help me a LOT. Anyways, no Joey in this chapter, just lots of confusion and denial. Plus loads of mystery and a cliffy! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! …Right. I'll just go on and pretend I'm not insane.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and I am not gaining profit or whatever from this story. I am tired of writing these, so this disclaimer counts for every chapter of this story.

**Chapter Four- Scream**

Draco Malfoy walked slowly down the corridor. There it was. A small sign hung above the door, reading Hospital Wing. Draco took a deep breath and stepped inside.

A smell of disinfectant instantly invaded his nostrils, making him cringe. It smelled like a hospital. He repressed a shudder. He had bad experiences with hospitals.

Once, when he was four, he had been out playing. This was a rare occurrence with Lucius as a father, so Draco was taking full advantage of his time outside. He had first gone to the park and found the seesaw absolutely fascinating. He had been playing on the seesaw when another boy came up to him. He began to sneer at Draco and make fun of his robes. He had commented on his hair also, and that was it. Draco jumped up and attacked the boy. He had gotten in a few right hooks before the other boy pulled out a knife. Before Draco could react, he had sliced his arm open, leaving Draco to deal with a kind of pain he had never experienced before.

A kind old man had brought Draco to a hospital where Draco fought everything they did to try and help him. He had shouted at them that he was a wizard and he would curse them to little bits. Caught up in his screaming, he threatened them with every curse he knew. He had obviously managed to scare a whole lot of them, because they did what they wouldn't do to any other four-year-old child. They had brought him into the mental ward and locked him in. Try as he could, Draco hadn't been able to find a way out. He cried himself to sleep.

His father had come in during the middle of the night and taken him out, much to Draco's relief. After berating him for being so stupid, his father had beaten him cruelly. Draco had hated hospitals ever since.

Snapping back to present time, he looked at the nearest bed and saw something that made his heart skip a beat. Hermione Granger was laying unconscious in her bed, her face unnaturally pale, her eyes sunken in, her bones sticking out from under her skin, every one of her ribs showing. Dear Merlin, who knew it was that bad?

She stirred and sleepily opened one of her eyes. Draco froze, caught. Hermione sat up in her bed, staring at him.

"What the hell are you doing watching me, Malfoy?" Her voice was untrusting and spiteful. Draco nearly cringed before remembering it was Granger. The girl he hated, the Mudblood, the Know-It-All, the annoying self-righteous, house elf supporting freak.

"Like I would willingly look at you, Mudblood. I was just coming to ask Madame Pomfrey something. Would you mind not putting your nose in other people's business?" He sneered at her, hiding his true feelings. He was worried. About Granger. Merlin, he really needed sleep.

Draco walked out of the Hospital Wing, muttering something about a 'bloody conscience.' Hermione stared after him. Didn't he want to ask Madame Pomfrey about something?

-

Draco slammed his fist into the wall. He didn't even feel the pain. _God damn it! _Why did he have to have a bloody heart? He had been worried! About Granger! Dear Merlin, why in the bloody hell would he do that? Something was wrong with him. He was sure of it.

-

Hermione slumped down in her bed. Merlin, this robe was uncomfortable. Maybe she could ask Madame Pomfrey for a different one. However, her voice was feeling weak, and she didn't particularly feel like yelling, so she slowly got up out of the bed.

Walking across the room, she reached the office. Somehow this seemed a great accomplishment. She opened the door only to find something that made her heart freeze in terror. Hermione's scream was caught in her throat, and all she could do was watch while one of her worst nightmares was coming true in front of her very eyes.


	6. Can't Stop Thinking Of You

**AN- **Now you all get to see what one of her worst fears is! I'm sure all of you were frustrated with me leaving it off right there. Well, I decided to post it early cuz I really like this chapter, even though it's incredibly short. I think it's pretty funny, but you are the readers, so you tell me! I know, I know. I need to lengthen my chapters by a LOT. Also, I wanted to say thank you to all me reviewers, and that I'm sorry if I sounded rude. Demanding your reviews and all. Sorry if I offended you or anything! Also, thank you to RebelRikki for all the advice! I tried to include all of the info you said was missing; I'm really sorry about that! I had no clue that I hadn't said all of that before. I appreciate constructive criticism a lot! Again, I'm really sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I'm working on my other stories right now, and I really need to pick up my grades as well, so go easy on me.

**Chapter Five- Can't Stop Thinking of You**

Hermione watched in horror as Professor Dumbledore pulled away from Madame Pomfrey. His face was red with embarrassment, and there wasn't a twinkle in his eye as usual.

"Er, sorry," Hermione stuttered, still in shock at having caught her school nurse and her headmaster snogging. She turned and walked out of the office, closing the door behind her. In all of her seventeen years, Hermione had hoped never to see that. She would definitely wait until he was gone to ask for a different robe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco Malfoy walked into the cold dungeon masquerading as a classroom. He had a scowl upon his face as he sat down in his seat. He was about ten minutes late, but Severus didn't even care. Ah, life was good when you have your godfather as a teacher.

Against his will, Draco found his gaze wandering to the empty seat in the front row. That was where Hermione sat. _God damn it! Why can't I get my mind off of her? It's not like I care. Right? Right! Right. I don't care what happens to the little Mudblood. …Then why do I keep thinking of her?_

He was so caught up in his thoughts of denial, Draco didn't even notice when the class left, leaving him to the frozen dungeon. Severus tapped on his desk lightly. Draco jumped and looked at his godfather, startled.

"Is class over already?" Draco asked nervously, completely unlike himself. Severus gave him a frown, wondering what in Merlin's name was going on? Draco hadn't been nervous since he was six and he had accidentally set Lucius' robes on fire.

"Class has been over for twenty minutes, Draco. Tell me what's got you so distracted." Believe it or not, Severus was actually kind to some people. Sure, they were a very few and they were all Slytherins, but hey.

"It's Granger." At Severus' confused look, he continued. "I've been… worried about her." He closed his eyes wearily. "Worried! About one of my enemies! What is this world coming to?"

"Drugs, sex, and alcohol, Draco. Drugs, sex and alcohol."

"Good point, but still. She is a Gryffindor, and she's Harry Potter's best friend for Merlin's sake!"

Severus sighed. "Draco, not everything is about what house you're sorted into, believe it or not. You're in seventh year, Draco. It's time to grow up a little. I believe in loyalty to your house, but it doesn't really matter if one is in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin… Hufflepuff doesn't count."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione sighed. When was she getting out of here? Honestly, she respected Madame Pomfrey just as she respected all of her teachers, but she was getting really bored, and besides. She hadn't seen Joey for almost three days! He didn't know what had happened! Maybe he was worried! She had to get out of here.

Hermione grabbed her clothes where she had seen Madame Pomfrey place them for the house elves to clean. Pulling them on behind a curtain, she spared a quick glance to see if anyone was coming. With a clear corridor, Hermione ran out into the day.

She walked slowly around every corner, knowing that if anyone saw herm they would report her to Madame Pomfrey. But as long as no one saw her, the nurse was already occupied. Hermione shuddered.


End file.
